return of fire: a HoO sequel
by percabeth1643
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Leo and Calypso? Here's my take on the subject.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of Olympus Sequel:

Return of Fire

An unexpected visitor, er, hologram

Leo

So there we were, flying off into the unknown. I had the arms of the most beautiful girl around my waist, and I was probably grinning like an idiot. For all I knew, my nose was on fire. That happens when I get excited. I was about to tell Festus to scan for Celestial bronze, so we could fix him up, but a hologram flickered into existence above his back. At first it was just sort of black, with a lot of banging and cursing in Greek by someone with a familiar, gravelly voice. Then a picture flickered into view. "Boy, fly that dragon over to your left, then head east. You'll reach Texas soon after. Keep on your course, and you'll reach an oil well. You can fix your dragon there, and we need to talk on a more secure channel." And now for a game of Guess That God. If you guessed Hephaestus, you were right!

Wow. I need more sleep. My thoughts are turning into game shows. That's depressing. "Yes sir, we'll see you there. Um, by the way, how long has it been since the battle with Gaea?" Cause it would seriously suck if everyone back at camp is dead. "About a week, boy. Don't be late." And at that he was gone. Can't you just feel the love. To be fair, Olympians aren't really supposed to get involved with their kids. Plus, Hephaestus openly admitted that he's no good with people. I can get the mentality. We arrive at the oil well in about an hour. Hephaestus let me use his forge to fix up Festus while Calypso cleaned herself up. I have to say, the place was absolutely amazing. There was so many cool things going on I could hardly focus enough to get the job done. After a period of time my watch insists was two hours but my brain says was five minutes, I finish up with Festus and go have a chat with Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of Fire

A chat with dear ol' dad

Leo

Hephaestus looked over at me and said, "Boy, I told you before, I'm no good with people. But even I can tell how much your "death" is hurting your friends. You have to go back and let them know your okay." Then he got up and left the room. Well, that was weird. And I have no clue how Calypso will react to the news. As much as it would hurt me to stay away from the gang, if that's what she wants, I'll do it. I am so completely head over heels for her. It's sad.

Calypso

Leo's walking over to me, and he looks very nervous. That makes me nervous, cause no matter how I act, I do care about him a lot. "Calypso, Hephaestus told me that my friends, well, they think I'm dead. If you don't mind," I cut him off. I know where he's going. "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do with my time." He seems surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, I," "Leo! Look, wherever you are that's where I want to be." I say all this in a much gentler tone. With a start I realize this is the first time I've ever said something that really expressed how I feel about him. Then another revelation comes along and slams me upside the head. I love him. I love this crazy, scrawny, adorable little guy. So, I do the only logical thing. I lean forward and plant a light kiss on his lips. When I lean back, it's obvious I short circuited his brain. "Well, um, ah, um, le-let's go then. Next stop:Camp Half-Blood."

sorry about the short chapter. Everyone always complains about how short my chapters are. But that was the obvious place to end it, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Return of Fire

Awkward, much?

Calypso

We've been flying for several minutes now, wait, it was, hours? Yes, hours. I still haven't gotten used to this rigid time yet. Time was difficult on Ogygia. Anyway, Leo has begun to point out all the familiar features below us. He started to get very excited when we passed over this amazing city with magical metal contraptions and strange lights and sounds. He called it New York City. He looks so happy. I did regret my decision a little bit for a while, but all my doubts disappeared at the look on his face. This was where I belong. Wherever he is, no matter where that might be. We flew on for a bit longer, then he pointed out this camp I've heard so much about. This, "Camp Half-Blood." "Huh," Leo says. He seems preoccupied with something. "Where is everyone? Oh, wait, they're all at the dining pavilion." Suddenly, a column of smoke roars up, tinted Hephaestus-red. "Oh, no. Someone from my cabin must have died. Come on, we'll land in the forest and walk in, to be respectful." Poor Leo looks almost depressed. We land Festus and walk up to the pavilion, where we slip in the back just as the service ends. Luckily, no-one noticed us. When the service ends, Leo and I slip around to the front. Leo taps a blond girl on the shoulder and says, "Annabeth, who died? It had to be someone from my cabin." At the sound of this voice, "Annabeth" whirls around and throws her arms around Leo and shouts, "Leo! Your alive!" At this, the entire mass of people whipped their heads toward us, and pandemonium ensued. It took a while to get everyone settled down, but that was the least of my problems. Because He was here. Percy Jackson. My heart started to do jumping jacks, but then I caught sight of Leo beckoning me forward, and then everything was okay. Leo cleared his throat and said, 'Everyone? Meet the most amazing girl ever. Meet Calypso." And suddenly, I was overwhelmed with a feeling of absolute belonging. I've never belonged anywhere. I look around at all the people looking at me like they actually might care about me, and I smile.

Hope you liked it! I know it took awhile, considering this was a tiny story, but I have an excuse!

Time is difficult in Houston, Texas


	4. Authors Note

After much thought, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. As much as I love it, I'm simply no good at writing action or battles, which the story needs. Leave a review or pm me if you're interested.


End file.
